


Donna Giovanna

by Triskaidekalogue



Series: HSO 2011 ficbits [3]
Category: Amadeus (1984), Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, F/F, Ficbit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-12
Updated: 2011-10-12
Packaged: 2017-10-24 13:43:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/264108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Triskaidekalogue/pseuds/Triskaidekalogue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's nearing completion, Rose's current <i>magnum opus</i> of barbed ostentation, and it will be magnificent. Jade, though, is beginning to tire of this war of attrition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Donna Giovanna

**Author's Note:**

> An _Amadeus_ AU snippet written for HSO Bonus Round 1B.

After Dr. Lalonde had left, Jade joined Rose in the study and studied her face curiously. Rose's silence was not out of character, but to an experienced reader... the faint tension of the brows, the tightness in the lips... Rose was unsettled, and angry about it.

It was not so long ago that Jade would have simply draped herself around any person in distress and trusted that to comfort them. She had learned, though. She held still for a few wordless moments, waited for the conflict's immediacy to fade -- _then_ draped herself around Rose.

Rose let out a long, quiet breath and moved some stacks of music from her bench. Jade sat. "Your mother does love you," she said.

"I would be far more inclined to return the sentiment were she capable of showing it in some way that did not involve backhandedness and outright manipulation."

Jade laughed. "I thought you liked that kind of thing."

"Once." Rose offered her lover a small smile, her eyes relaxing. "After thirty years, one gets tired of the playing the same game."

"But you can stop playing," Jade pointed out. She reached over to tap a spread of half-filled staff paper. " _Donna Giovanna?_ I read the libretto."

"Hah." Rose's smile became, momentarily, a mockery of itself. "The wild and heartless socialite who gets dragged down to hell by the shade of an avenging mother. Yes? What of it?"

Jade crossed her arms. "Really, Rose? That's not even very good game-playing. Even I can see what you're doing."

"What would you have me do instead?"

"Leave it!"

Right on cue, the famed Lalonde eyebrow lifted. "I've spent months on this particular gift. It's to be dedicated -- "

" -- to your mother. I know." Jade scooped the ink-freckled pages together and stood. "Forget about passive-aggressive gifts! Why don't you throw it away, and dedicate _that_ to yourself? A normal gift." She walked to the window, music still in hand, and seemed to lose herself in watching the patterns of frost scrawled on the glass. Rose understood, though. She, too, stood. For a moment Jade wasn't sure if it was to stop her or help her, but then --

"You'll need a window key," said Rose. She handed her one from the desk drawer. They smiled at each other.

Jade opened the window to a sudden gust of snow and cold air, and let _Donna Giovanna_ fall.

**Author's Note:**

> Those who have seen the film will note that I've amalgamated a couple of scenes and, in the end, gone entirely off-script. Aha.


End file.
